1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation system with a DIMM baffle for guiding airflow.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer may include a lot of heat generating elements, such as CPUs, Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMMS), PCI cards and the like. These heat-generating elements are located on a same motherboard of the computer, and the heat produced by the elements may be dissipated by a plurality of system fans blowing from an inlet of the computer to an outlet of the computer. In this way, some elements close to the outlet of the computer may experience low heat dissipation due to the airflow being already heated. There is room for improvement within the art.